Seasons of Chances and Love 4: Unveiled Love In Winter
by dreamcoloredgift
Summary: Kawamura/OC. Irrevocable danger that befall will test his devotion and affection for her in order to prove that he would never leave her side whatever happens. It was a promise that he decided to fulfill when she was doing everything to fight for her life and end a tragedy because of a pledge from the past...
1. What She Noticed

**UNVEILED LOVE IN WINTER**

 **Standard disclaimer applies. You are warned that the characters might not be in their usual selves (in other words, possible OOCness).**

 **Author's Notes:** _The setting of this story is in first year high school. Momoshiro and Kaidoh aren't exactly present in this part of the story since they are still in middle school, only in their third year. Ryoma isn't present either as he was residing in America (at least he was in this story). The timeline and original anime plotline will somehow be changed in this fanfic, especially about Tezuka supposed to be going to Germany, Oishi supposedly not going to enroll in Seigaku's High School Division, and Kawamura supposedly going to quit tennis to pursue being a sushi chef. In any case, this is my story so I guess that's one of the changes that I had to do._

 _This is my first attempt to do a Kawamura/OC fanfic. I'm not sure how this story will turn out but I hope you enjoy reading this one. I know I haven't written anything in months—or maybe even a year (literally). I've been busy with so many stuffs and other writings, that's why. Anyway, thank you!Enjoy reading!_

 **-x-x-**

 **Part 1: What She Noticed**

"Good work, everyone! Keep it up!" a voice beamed with encouragement to the members of Seigaku's High School Female Tennis Team as the first years did forehand swings as part of their trainings.

Well, that went to the first year non-regulars.

Practice matches were the second and third year non-regulars's training in order to make sure that they weren't slacking off. Even though they were non-regulars, it wasn't a reason for them not to be in good shape, especially now that the girls' tennis team would be heading to Nationals in two months' time.

As for the regulars, it was that voice that made them stop doing whatever it was they were doing. Most of them were self-practicing while the others were having practice matches. As a result of hearing that voice, they raised their heads and turned their attention to the one who said it.

It was none other than the vice-captain of the Female Tennis Team—Shiraoka Ginga. They soon saw that their captain Hirota Asami approaching and had eventually stopped beside her vice captain.

"Regulars, line up!" Asami ordered.

Of course, they followed and the other eight regulars soon crowded the tennis captain. Asami let out a sigh first before speaking. "I know that Nationals will still be in two months, but I want you to remember that our journey in facing the National champions once more will never be easy. No doubt that Rikkaidai and even Shitenhouji will be stronger than they even were a year ago. Though this will be the first time that the Five Columns will face those two schools, I still want you to do your best and don't let your guard down. So I want to give it your all when that time to face them comes. Facing Rikkaidai, Shitenhouji, and Hyoutei poses a huge threat to us in attaining our goals. But I don't want you to falter because of that. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Asami- _buchou_!" the regulars replied in unison.

"In two weeks, we'll be having our training camp. Nakayama- _sensei_ arranged it in order for us to prepare. It will be a two-week training for us so I want you to get ready for that. Okay?" After hearing their replies, Asami continued to speak. "We'll still have our training during weekends and after classes. Right now, I want you to focus on that. And then we'll focus on the training camp. Be sure to be in good shape until then."

With that, the regulars were dismissed. A few minutes still went on and the others continued their own drills. But there was one person whom Asami noticed that wasn't actually giving it their all.

She couldn't help sighing. A month ago, one of the Five Columns of Seigaku—to be specific, the "Valkyrian Column" Miyuzaki Kana—was the one who was acting the same way. And now, another one appeared to have been bearing the same (or maybe almost the same) problem as Kana had before. Only this time, it was the Meister Column who was facing that kind of problem.

Maybe she had to talk to Aika later after practice.


	2. Her Past's Hauntings

**Part 2: Her Past's Hauntings**

It wasn't actually unknown to Sarasugawa Aika—the "Meister Column" of Seigaku's Five Columns—that her captain already noticed her odd actions. But she didn't know why she couldn't hide it from Asami's observing sight.

Or maybe she could never hide it from Asami at all. One way or another, the tennis captain was bound to know the truth, anyway. But then she guessed that Asami could possibly have thought wrong about it. All she could tell, Captain Hirota Asami was probably thinking about Aika's love life (or lack thereof) that bothered her now.

Okay. Partly it was true. It did concern her love life—err… correction, her non-existent love life—but not in a way similar to that of Kana a month ago. Aika's problem right now had something to do with making sure that her friend—and her secret love—Kawamura Takashi was out of the possible danger that she could inevitably face later on. She couldn't tell but she knew it would come soon.

A heavy sigh came out of her mouth once more. Just how in the world was she going to do her job to protect her?

Though it was a question as to why she was only worried about Kawamura's safety, the answer was something that she mustn't involve her friends into. Kazumi, Miyako, Hanako, and Kana were living normally with the people they cared about and Aika didn't have it in her to ruin it at all cost, in any way possible.

Right after club practice, Aika decided to stay in order to do her self-training. This one involved tennis ball machines and even baseball ones wherein she had to try her best to overcome her lack of power, especially when she had to deal with heavy hitters on the court. This was one training that her captain and vice-captain didn't know about at all. In fact, not even the others knew this type of training that Aika was doing.

Well, okay… She might have to correct that one. There was actually one (and only one) person who knew she was doing this training.

It was none other than the boy she had to protect from the past that would haunt her after so many years—Kawamura Takashi. Only he was the person who knew her intense training and only he was the person she had to protect at all cost, most of all. She didn't have to worry about the other Columns' safety since she had Hanako to ensure that for her. After all, Yamazaki Hanako—who was the former captain of Seigaku Middle School's Karate Club—wasn't her rival in karate for nothing. Because of that, she knew her other friends would be safe from possible harm that they might encounter because of that.

Anyway, since it was her own time for another day of intense training, then she might as well get on with it to the fullest. Going all out even during trashing was probably the best way for her to achieve her goal of helping the team to become number one in the Nationals. This was what she had already chosen to do, after all.

"Do you have any idea that you're killing yourself for doing this kind of training all alone? What if Asami- _senpai_ sees you? How are you suppose to explain this to her?" The voice, even though it was firm as if scolding her, had hints of worries and obvious concern in it.

It made Aika stop whatever it was that she was currently dealing with (which was the tennis ball machines and the baseball machines) before facing the person who said it. Of course, she wasn't surprised—but it still startled her—to find Kawamura eyeing at her with obvious worries that could possibly match to that of Oishi's. As expected, her heart began beating fast and she knew fully well that it had nothing to do with her training.

Aika just showed a lopsided smile and shrugged. "I just need to make see that I'm still in shape to deal with whoever's going to be my opponent in the Nationals. I don't want to fail the team, you know."

"But you will surely fail if you continue to keep this up, especially this kind of training."

"I'm only doing this once a week and you know that."

"Don't give me that kind of reasoning, Aika!" His voice was intense that it made her wince because of it.

Of all things she hated the most, one of them was Kawamura's scolding whenever she tried reasoning with him. Only in the end, she would lose because he was somewhat right. She had the tendency to overdo things most of the time, especially when she was this determined.

Maybe that was one reason why God made her meet him during her 5th grade. Even back then, she really did have the tendency to overdo things like this. She did things on her own way that even her parents couldn't control her anymore.

She sighed. She guessed she had to give in to his worries—just for this time. She couldn't afford to make him worry even more than how he was to her right now. It was the least she could do for him.

"Fine, fine… You win. I'll stop doing this kind of training," she said.

At that point, Kawamura could tell—and he knew—that Aika would do what she had just said. In a way, he knew that she would never go against her words, especially if she spoke of it with the same kind of intensity as her voice was showing right now. But he still needed to make sure.

"You have to promise me that you will never do this kind of harsh self-training again. I don't want you to get hurt even more that this and you know that."

Aika's cheeks was colored in faint pink as her mind digested those words of concern for her. Kawamura's voice still showed concern in it but the way he said it was somehow different. As for now, she couldn't put her finger on the reason as to why she concluded that it was different.

Along with that, she felt stinging in her eyes. She should've expected this, though. Ever since then, back when she first met him, she still hadn't forgotten used to Kawamura's concern for her. Every time he was showing it to her, she really couldn't help but to cry at all that.

It only proved how lucky she was for having Kawamura in her life more than ever.

"This will be the last time you'll know and see this training, Takashi. I promise. I won't do this again." It was the truth. And she would definitely do it.

It was the least she could do for him… for the person who saved her life a long time ago and the one she vowed to protect with her life.

Kawamura smiled with the answer he got from Aika. And he was glad she said that before he forced her to stop doing that hellish self-training of hers. "That's good."

Gentle smiles soon carved on their faces. Well, it looked like those smiles showed each other's relieved feelings for some reason.

"`Wanna go home together?" Kawamura offered sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

Now that she thought about it, he seemed to have been doing that more often this school year. She tried asking him about it before, but his only answer was 'I-guess-it-was-a-habit-I-developed' kind of excuse that she chose to let go. It appeared that he didn't want to talk about it to her—even though she was hurt by that fact—and she respected that. He still had his privacy that she must respect in so many ways and it must have been the reason why their friendship lasted despite the odd start they had before.

"Aren't you supposed to be going to your father's shop already? You should be helping him in the shop at this hour." Well, she wasn't making up an excuse for him to leave her already. And she would prove that, if she had to.

"I already told him I'd walk you home today before going to the shop. He was more than willing to allow me to do so, as long as I make sure I had taken you home safe and sound. It was a man's job, you know. Or at least that's what my father said to me over the phone." A short laugh later followed those words with a mixture of amusement, embarrassment, and disbelief at his father's words relayed him.

There it was again. Recently, Kawamura's father was somehow shoving his son out of the shop whenever it was about her going shopping or going home from school. She couldn't help feeling embarrassed because of that. But since it was a good opportunity, as she called it most of the time, she just allowed herself to go with the flow.

After all, it was a really great chance for her to be with him like that… even though she made a resolve not letting him get involved too much on her. He must not get involved with any issues related to her and her past. Although he knew that past which she was afraid of, she couldn't afford to endanger him in any way at all cost.

"Aika? Aika!"

Those words called her out of her reverie and made her look at the person who said them. Once again, Kawamura's worried looked greeted him her that made her heart skip a few beats.

"You're spacing out again. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked concerningly.

She winced at the question. Again? Did that mean he knew she had this 'spacing out' attacks once in a while? "What do you mean 'again'?"

His face was serious. His gaze on her felt like it was delving through her soul. "This is another reason why I want you to stop this training. I know you've been doing a lot of thinking lately, making you space out sometimes. But recently, you zone out much frequently. And it looked like you're using your self-training to drive whatever thoughts you have that bothered you out of your mind. You know you can tell me your problem, right?"

 _How I wish it's that easy to do, Takashi…_ she thought sadly and a bit frustratingly. But how in the world was she supposed to tell him what exactly bothered her if _he_ was the reason why she spaced out more often these past days? Not only because it concerned her feelings for him and how scared she was for the truth that would greet her if she confessed, but also because it concerned her extreme worry for his safety from her haunting past.

"Let's just go home?"

She just hoped going home wouldn't be something bad like what she had always wary of from happening.


	3. Moments Like This

**Part 3: Moments Like This**

But going home as Aika had originally planned didn't happen. Instead, both she and Kawamura ended up in a pastry shop downtown and just a few blocks away from the sushi shop. She didn't say anything that expressed her surprise to that. She couldn't. She just let him lead the way.

Even though she said she let him lead the way, she somehow had an idea as to why Kawamura decided to go to the pastry shop with her. He knew she liked sweets. In fact, one of her phrases goes like "Nothing beats sweets when you're tired." And right now, she was definitely tired not just in a physical sense but also mentally.

Okay, she could include emotionally if you would add her unrequited love to the issue. But sweets couldn't possibly help her in that department, right?

Right now, though, it was enough that she got to spend time with him like this. It had been weeks since they last spent time like this with just the two of them. Trainings and tournaments one after another somewhat lessened their quality time together, not to mention there were also issues about their friends' love lives that drove them crazy at one point. Yet their were glad that it all paid off.

"We haven't really got to go out like this ever since the tennis season started, right?" Kawamura started with the intention to break the silence that surrounded them. He could say that the silence started suffocating him since he wasn't used to his friend's silence.

He couldn't exactly tell if she was angry for dragging her there. But he was really worried about her. No one could tell (since she had no intention of letting the others know) that tha self-training she was doing in order to strengthen her and improve her tennis was surely enough to exhaust herself in an immense deal. If he wouldn't do anything to stop her, she would definitely end up not being able to play tennis or do karate anymore.

Of course, he didn't want that to happen. He knew how much she loved doing both sports and how she treasured them.

"Yeah. And I guess I kind of missed doing this…" Aika answered sheepishly but truthfully. "But it can't be helped, you know. We have so many activities to deal with since we're already in high school. Besides, it's not like we really don't have time to chit chat and have moments like this, right?"

All Kawamura could do was to look at Aika with concern as he nodded to himself, agreeing to what she had said. Their lives had started to become busier now that they were in high school. Extra-curricular activities and academics were just some of the many reasons for their busy lives to start.

"But that doesn't mean we have to neglect each other," he said before he could even stop himself from doing so.

Aika smiled as her faced somewhat flushed red. "Neglect each other? Since when did that happen, pray tell?"

"Two years ago… when you avoided me because of _that incident_ …"

Both of them fell silent, especially Aika. So he still remembered…

"It was already in the past. Besides, I don't have a choice, you know. You could say I was in a big pinch since I had no way of settling the issue and protecting you at the same time. But you never gave up on me even though I kept on pushing you away. That's the biggest consolation I got for having you as a… friend."

Just great! Since when that "F" word has started to become choking and hard to pronounce?

"I made a resolve of becoming your friend a long time ago. So it's enough reason for me not to give up. I actually wanted to become close to you… and now we are. And I'm glad we are."

Aika surely wanted to cry because of so many emotions overflowing in her heart. Forget the fact that it was also beating like crazy that it wanted to burst out from her chest.

Come to think of it, he was right.

They were close. And they were close for so long that she felt like her life would never be complete if she wouldn't spend it with him in any way possible. Even though he was a shy and somewhat timid boy without his racket, he was still Kawamura Takashi for her.

He would always remain to be the boy who had saved her from the hell of her life years ago…

…the boy she chose to protect even if she had to risk her life for it.

…the boy who made her smile all the time.

…the boy who constantly worries for her almost as much as Oishi worry for his team.

…the boy who first showed her the value of friendship and teamwork despite the trials.

…and the boy that she eventually fell in love with, even though it was still a secret until now.

"Yeah… So do I…" _If only I could say that I want us to be more than friends…_ But that would be just a wishful thinking on her part, right? Choosing to ignore the pang of sadness in her chest, she smiled at him and took her utensils. "Let's eat. I don't want to waste this delicious blueberry cheesecake and strawberry tart in front of me for one more minute, you know."

She earned a laugh from him after saying that. Right now, what mattered to her was that she would just enjoy this moment with Kawamura. She would forget her fear for now.

Besides, maybe one of these days, this moment… might never happen again.


	4. Do You Remember?

_**NP: "Take A Look Inside My Heart" by David Benoit**_

 **Part 4: Do You Remember?**

Well, there was a reason why Kawamura decided to be with Aika at that day. It was a really important reason that Aika's friends chose to celebrate through him.

After their laughter-filled moment in the cake shop, the pain decided to head out to the park's fountain. It was their favorite hang-out place ever since they met many years ago. The fallen autumn leaves from the trees scattered all over the area but the sight didn't bother them that much. It was a signal, after all.

A signal that a cold and harsh winter season was about to head to their lives.

"Seriously, when was the last time we went here? After graduation? During spring break? Geez, I couldn't even remember the exact date." And then she laughed softly. "I guess we're just too busy to notice that, huh?"

"Does it… matter to you?" Kawamura ventured.

That was when Aika faced him, her face filled with confusion at first before turning solemn. "Of course it matters to me. You might not know this fact but this place literally changed my life. I wouldn't be the Aika that you know now if it wasn't for this place."

"Then do you remember the date that this place changed your life?"

No one said anything for a minute. But the silence surrounding them both at the time was neither tensed nor serious. It was more of an anticipation for the answer that was about to come out from the maroon-haired Meister Column.

"It was on November 26th, four years ago," she replied. "And it was today… The day that I always treasured here in my heart…" _Not to mention, this is the day that I won't ever forget—one that would always break my heart whenever I remember what happened on this same day two years ago._ But she decided not to add that in her words but only in her thoughts.

Of course, it was obvious that her answer made Kawamura happy. But what Aika didn't know was her words had also made his heart palpitate somewhat. Only this girl could do such a thing to him. He must admit, he was shy around girls—especially strangers and even just acquiantances—but Aika was different. Too different, as a matter of fact, that made him decide to give her the second button of his button a year ago in secret. He was glad—too glad—that she accepted it even though she didn't actually ask for it.

It was that deed that somewhat made them ever close today.

But he could still feel something as if there were so many thoughts bothering her these past few days. It was as if those thoughts were enough to falter her strength and determination for a little bit.

It was just a little bit, but still had a greater effect than anything else. And he was worried for her because of that.

At least, he thought of treating her with her favorite sweets and letting them go to the fountain.

And there was another…

He brought out a neatly gift-wrapped box from his tennis bag, seizing the opportunity that Aika was busy—and blankly—staring at the water falling from the fountain. At the very least, he thought of making her day—this particularly special day not just to her but also to him—somewhat even more memorable to both of them.

"Aika…" he called out gently as he held his breath.

Somehow, the scene of Aika turning around to face him while the late autumn breeze softly blew her long maroon hair in an elegant manner… It was a really beautiful scene to look at over and over—or at least that was what he thought.

"Is there something wrong?" But then she already noticed the gift-wrapped box that Kawamura was holding. She frowned. "What was that for?"

A smile curved on his face as he handed it over to her. "My gift for you… since today is the anniversary of our first meeting."

 _(A/N: This song is titled "Take A Look Inside My Heart" by David Benoit)_

 _ **It isn't easy to show you what you mean to me**_

 _ **I'm not that kind with all the moves**_

As he had expected, Aika was surprised to hear that. Does that mean Kawamura considered this day special to him, as well? Amazed and pleased at the same time, she took the gift from him. She didn't take notice of her heart beating fast at the moment. It always beat like that whenever Kawamura would do something like this, anyway.

It wasn't a new experience but it would always affect her in so many ways. Being the renowned Meister Column of the Five Columns of Seigaku couldn't do anything to make her feel strong from these feeling.

With a smile on her face, she opened the gift as careful as she could. Well, she chose to ignore the anticipation and anxiety she was feeling. Besides, she would soon know the answer to the mystery. After a few more seconds, the answer revealed itself.

She couldn't help letting out a gasp as she finally held out the mystery gift in front of her. It was a video camera. She tried containing her joy but she failed. She was too happy to do so. And she wanted him to know how happy she was because of what he had given her.

"I know how much you love recording video. To be honest, I initially thought of giving you a recorder instead. But I know the few things that could really make you happy and smile like this," Kawamura explained that caused her to look at him. He was smiling sheepishly as he kept scratching the back of his head. "I hope you like it."

 _ **The way I'm feeling goes beyond what you can see**_

 _ **I'm crazy about you, crazy about you**_

"Like it? I love it! Thank you!"

Consumed with so much happiness, she threw herself to his arms and embraced him tight. It was just a little thing to give to her but she really appreciated the gift. After all, only a few people knew her passion for video recording. Kawamura was one of them.

She just couldn't believe he would give her something she absolutely loved on that special day—the day their friendship started…

…and almost ended if it wasn't for his perseverance.

Though Kawamura was surprised at the sudden pouncing, he couldn't deny that he was absolutely glad at the turn out. At the very least, he was glad he made her happy today.

 _ **I haven't tried to impress you by the things I do**_

 _ **That isn't really who I am… hmmm…**_

For him, at least today, what he did wasn't that big. But simple gestures and gifts, as long as it was sincerely given and came from the heart, were enough for Aika. In fact, it was the most important trait that she possessed and he was happy to know that trait of hers. He would be ashamed of himself if he failed to know that.

"I'm glad you love it," he said sincerely.

"But you know…" she started as she released herself from him. "…you don't really have to give me such an expensive gift."

He laughed lightly. "It's not that expensive. And besides, a friend of my father gave me a discount when I bought that. But what are you worried about? I got it for you… and it's only meant for you. Okay?"

Well, it wasn't much of a surprise that Aika would blush at his statement, making her look down and focus her eyes on the video camera on her hands. If only she didn't turn away and remained facing him, then she would see that it wasn't just her who felt the same way.

Kawamura couldn't believe it. He really said something like that? But there was nothing wrong with that, right? He just told the truth.

It was just a question of whether or not Aika would acknowledge his words as something true and without pretenses.

 _ **I'd rather let my dreams be opened up to you**_

 _ **So you'll understand, you'll understand**_

"Well, then! Since I already have this video camera in my hands, why don't we start shooting?" Aika suggested that broke off the uneasy atmosphere between the two of them.

He was stopped out of his musings when he heard that. "What?"

"Let's record a video."

"But why?"

"Well, since you gave it to me, I decided that the first video we should record using this gift is about you… and me…" She faced him with a pleading look (though she tried not to make it too obvious). "Please? For me?"

 _ **Take a look inside my heart and you'll see**_

 _ **I have so much love to give**_

 _ **Believe in me**_

 _ **Take a look inside my heart, share my love**_

 _ **Take a look in my heart… yeah…**_

Seriously, with this kind of pleading, could he really decline her request? Could he reject it? No doubt he couldn't. He would never do that.

After all, this was Aika that was requesting to him.

And she did ask him to do it for her.

If it was for her… then he would willingly do it.

He nodded with a gentle smile. "Okay."

Her smile after that was priceless.

 _As priceless as my love for her… A love she wouldn't be able to know for now…_


	5. Her What If's

_Standard disclaimer applies. You are warned that the characters might not be in their usual selves (in other words, possible OOCness)._

 _As for Julie's review, well, your idea of a quadruple date (not just triple) is really nice. I might put that on the second to last chapter of this story. As for the Detective Tennis Part 3 titled "Dangers Of The Forgotten Chronicles" that a few of the reviewers had been looking for, I haven't posted it yet since I just finished creating the story draft of the story. So maybe I'll post it as soon as I started writing the first chapter. I, too, am also excited to be able to write that story since it will feature some of my favorite POT characters and I like the plot I managed to come up with for that. I hope you'd be able to wait for me to post it. Don't worry, it won't take that long._

 _ **NP: "If You And Me" by Juris Fernandez (This is the English version of the Korean song with the same title sang by Taeyeon of SNSD/Girls' Generation)**_

 **-x-x-**

 **Part 5: Her "What If's"**

Aika could be a hard-headed girl sometimes. But at least she admitted that to herself. It was a trait she couldn't remove even though she could say she had changed a lot since she met Kawamura.

A long time ago, she was a rebel child. It was something that had resulted from the planned divorce of her parents. But for some reasons, it didn't happen. Either her parents finally thought of her welfare once they lived separately or for a few other reasons, she didn't know. At the very least, she was glad it didn't happen at all.

With her bring a rebel child of an undefeated lawyer and a head of a karate dojo, she recalled how disappointed her parents were to her. She had been in almost all kinds of trouble whenever she had the chances to do so. In fact, she was the leader of troublemakers in their district. She used her ability in karate to her advantage.

But one person, a shy boy who changed personality in possession of a tennis racket or a baseball bat, had changed all of that for her. The punch he gave—or landed—to her face on the first day they met made her realize a lot.

" _What did you do that for?!" Aika infuriatingly yelled at the brown-haired boy as she rubbed the part of her cheek that his fist had landed on. She couldn't believe it. At first, she thought this boy couldn't even hurt a fly._

 _But then he gave her a punch. A hard punch! Seriously, this boy must have been out of his mind._

" _I just want to give you a lesson you'll never forget," he said calmly without the hints of shyness she saw to him earlier._

" _A what? And what lesson are you trying to give me? I don't need that!"_

" _Never use your ability to hurt senselessly. Each pain you give to them doubles the pain—and most likely the guilt—that you're going to feel once it's all over. Don't use your ability to destroy. Don't give them the feeling of being unable to face the world again because of fear. They also have dreams, you know. And I know that you have your own special dream… there in your heart…"_

At that time, Kawamura did give her a lesson—one that she really had never forgotten after all these years. He was right, she did have a special dream.

And it was for her parents to reunite.

That day, four years ago, it changed her life. The punch on the face that Kawamura gave her made her wake up from the harsh reality she had surrounded herself. His words opened her eyes to the true reality that she was supposed to see all this time.

The ability she had wasn't meant to destroy, it was to protect. All this time, it was the lesson she was supposed to live up to. And she started it with being Kawamura's friend and secret protector. But doing the latter only let her end up feeling something towards him—one that she wasn't supposed to feel at all.

She couldn't prevent herself from feeling it, and so she just let heart go with the flow.

A sigh escaped her lips as she watched the only video (which was long and uncut, by the way) on her video camera. She was watching Kawamura's message that he had recorded there while she bought ice cream for the two of them.

She saw the video after Kawamura decided to head home as fast as he could due to emergency, making him unable to walk her home like what he had originally planned. He was reluctant to leave her, but she only told him that it was alright. Besides, she understood.

Or at least, she thought she understood.

 _(A/N: This song is titled "If You And Me" by Juris Fernandez)_

 _ **Here I am, standing close to you**_

 _ **And it's still so far away**_

 _ **So many times, I tried to say**_

 _ **But my heart was so afraid**_

And now, she was sitting on a bench in front of the fountain. She had been replaying the video for half an hour now but it seemed that she still couldn't make herself believe in all of the words that Kawamura said on that video.

For her, they were all—or at least most of it—impossible for her to believe for her heart to accept and believe. But for the first time, her heart and her mind gave her only one answer.

They wanted her to believe in each and every word he said. It was just a video but he poured out his thoughts and feelings in it. At the very least, she could tell that both her heart and mind could feel all that.

Besides, Kawamura wasn't the one who would lie about something like this. When he said something, he would make sure he could hold on to it until the end. He would make sure he meant all of it.

But even still, she couldn't figure out what to do.

She would admit, she was afraid—scared as hell about all this. It was frustrating her, but couldn't do anything about it at all. Her fear prevented her to do something about it.

 _ **Look at you is all that I can do**_

 _ **Like a silly girl, I stare**_

 _ **`Coz you might leave me when I reveal**_

 _ **What my heart is really feeling**_

But now that she thought about it, she really did have a lot to fear about everything in her life. But she never let them affect her like this before. So what in the world was happening to her now?

She closed her eyes, felt the cold but sweet autumn breeze, and tried her best to relax. One minute… Two… Three…

Then she sighed.

She opened her eyes and faced her surroundings. Nothing changed. But her feelings did. Her fear somewhat vanished.

How did that happen? Simple.

She just thought of happy thoughts, just as Peter Pan would have suggested. Too bad there were no pixie dust or she would have been flying by now. She smiled.

Happy thoughts, huh? Thinking about Kawamura and their moments together was surely relaxing. They surely went a long way, now that she thought about it. Each day was filled with joy—or at least most of it—that were definitely worth remembering all her life.

After all, this was the first time she felt something as if there was only one person in her life enough to change everything about her all the way through. And she only wanted that person to change her life, to let her do better.

She wanted to become better for that person, to at least become worthy for him. By all means, she'd do it.

 _ **If I could just say the words**_

 _ **All the secrets in my heart and in my soul, you'll hear**_

 _ **Will you take me in your arms or let me go?**_

 _ **Our lovely days, will they just fade like whispers in the wind?**_

But she wasn't sure if he would accept her. Until now, it was the same question that haunted her whenever it concerned him. It was becoming hard for her as each days passed, though. The growing feeling of affection towards the shy young sushi chef was an added torture to her predicament and seriously, it didn't help at all.

Yet she couldn't prevent it. Everything happened suddenly and she had no means of stopping it at all. Her feelings for him, however, didn't only bring her fear but also pain, sadness, and regret.

Pain… because it was a torture for her to keep pretending to treat him as a friend—the ever-dependable best friend.

Sadness… for wishing something like letting him notice her feelings for him even just for once.

Regret… for the sole reason of not being able to tell him what she truly felt whenever she had the chance to do so, for letting so many perfect chances slip away.

 _ **If I could just say the words**_

 _ **All the secrets in my heart and in my soul, you'll hear**_

 _ **Can't you see the love I hide slip through my eyes?**_

 _ **This silly girl's so scared**_

 _ **She just can't say "I love you"**_

Since when did saying "I love you" to someone you love become hard to do? Kazumi managed to say it to Tezuka even though she wasn't so sure if the stoic man would accept it since the pianist left before that had somehow hurt him. Miyako also managed to say it to Fuji despite the fear of losing the tensai because of her past that haunted her and almost took her life months ago. And so did Kana to Oishi, disregarding the fact that misunderstanding had almost separated and severed their hidden love for each other.

Thinking about it now, it seemed that her friends experienced the same torture as she had now. Her three friends went through such trials before relishing the happiness of finally being with the ones they loved now. They had been afraid of risking their hearts to confess, but they took that risk in the end. They decided to gamble whatever chance and courage they had to have the happiness they'd forever cherish.

But as for Aika, she couldn't do that kind of gamble. Risking it all right now would cost too much, at least she could tell that much. She doesn't have that kind of courage to gamble her heart in a game she knew she was bound to lose…

…especially now that the past she chose to destroy before was catching up with her.

She'd rather choose to keep her lips sealed about what she truly felt if it means protecting the man she loved. She'd do that if it would keep him unharmed at all cost.

 _ **Here I am, holding on to fate**_

 _ **What we have may never change**_

 _ **`Coz you might leave me when I reveal**_

 _ **My lips will seal the love I'm hiding**_

 _ **If I could just say the words**_

 _ **All the secrets in my heart and in my soul, you'll hear**_

 _ **Will you take me in your arms or let me go?**_

 _ **Our lovely days, will they just fade like whispers in the wind?**_

Realizing that, in addition to realizing her fears for herself and for Kawamura, she decided to do one thing. Looking around for a perfect spot, she scanned her surroundings carefully before her eyes had finally caught sight of something that she was looking for. She stood up and hurried there. She didn't mind carrying a slightly heavy tennis bag while running.

What mattered to her was to reach the place and do what she was supposed to do. After all, this could be the only perfect time that she could do it. She mustn't waste chances anymore.

She reached a certain area on the park that she spotted a while back. With that, she ignored her own panting as she tried to even out her breath. She placed her tennis bag on the ground and began her "task" using her new video camera.

Since Kawamura started it, then she might as well continue it. Maybe he would be able to watch it one day. Maybe he would care to listen to all the words she wanted to say to him. Maybe he would think about how she truly felt for him was never a simple matter at all.

Maybe… Just maybe… He would say something about it to her…

…one day…

 _ **If I could just say the words**_

 _ **All the secrets in my heart and in my soul, you'll hear**_

 _ **Can't you see the love I hide slip through my eyes?**_

 _ **This silly girl's so scared**_

 _ **She just can't say "I love you"**_

With all her heart, Aika spoke the words she couldn't say to Kawamura out front. She told him—or at least she told it through video recording—all that she truly felt. Doing this was probably the only way she could convey everything to him, to the person that saved him…

…to the person she now chose to save whatever it takes.

He didn't deserve to be in the hell-like world that she was living before.

But even though she loved him, she could tell that she wasn't the person deserving to be with him. She was never a deserving person for Kawamura no matter what she would do to be otherwise.

 _ **If I could just say the words**_

 _ **All the secrets in my heart and in my soul, you'll hear**_

 _ **Can't you see the love I hide slip through my eyes?**_

 _ **This silly girl's so scared**_

 _ **She just can't say "I love you"**_

After the video recording, Aika heaved a heavy sigh. She even took several deep breaths because she wanted to calm her erratically beating heart. It looked like saying everything even in a video recording wasn't so much of an easy work for her, as well.

Well, the video recording would actually amount to a confession already. And it was probably a confession where she would never be able to hear a reply from Kawamura at all.

She took out the video tape out of the video camera and put it in her tennis bag. At the very least, she wanted to keep it safe and probably let it act as her lucky charm.

But upon standing up, she heard a weird noise. No, more like voices.

And she couldn't make a mistake—one of the voices was familiar to her. Her heartbeat quickened, but this time it was for another reason. One that she dreaded the most. That fast heartbeat of hers was a result of surprise, disbelief, and… fear.

 _I'm not hearing things now, am I?_ But she had to make sure. She didn't want to end up having delusions or hear things that resulted because of what she dreaded the most to happen.

And she did… without knowing that the owner of that familiar voice was ready to take down his next victim.

Her eyes widened in shock, and without thinking, she charged towards the seaweed-haired boy from Rikkaidai and pushed him out of the way as hard as she could. She succeeded.

But then…


	6. One Horrific Fate

**Part 6: One Horrific Fate**

Kamamura didn't know why, but he felt careless since he dropped two sushi plates at the time. He immediately picked up the scattered shards but his father already saw him doing it.

He was surprised that his son carelessly dropped some plates when Kawamura Takashi was so focused in his duties (cleaning duties) earlier. Just what in the world was bothering Takashi to commit such careless mistake at this busy hour?

If only Mr. Kawamura knew that his son Takashi didn't have any idea or how to answer that, he would've smacked him on the head right there and then.

Takashi was startled about something, though right now, he couldn't actually point his finger to a particular issue. All he knew was that he felt something foreboding—one that she hadn't felt in a long time. But what could it be? He couldn't go on working and helping his father in that shop now that it had come to this.

But he mustn't waver at this point, even though that foreboding feeling really gave him the reason to call Aika. He needed to make sure she was alright. He did leave her on the park even though he promised that he would take her home. Somehow, he felt guilty because of that.

Just what kind of person he was for doing that? For him to promise something and then he wouldn't fulfill it in the end.

"Takashi, if you're that worried about Aika-chan, then go. I don't want any more damage to the utensils in here before it reaches my customers."

He raised his head upon hearing that. He found his father smiling at him knowingly and encouragingly.

"Dad…"

"Go before I change my mind about letting you go after her."

He smiled widely after that. After cleaning up the scattered plate shards on the floor, he immediately went out of the shop. Takashi decided to head straight to the spot on the park where he left her.

But she wasn't there.

 _She must have gone home already,_ he thought and was about to head to the direction going to Aika's house.

However, ear-splitting screech of tires and loud honk of the car's horn made him stop to his tracks. Hearing them made it feel like something terrible had happened. His heart was beating wildly for some weird reason. It was a foreboding type of beating, similar to what he had felt while he was still at the sushi shop.

Now he knew that what he felt was already like a premonition—one that was probably mean for the person he was looking for.

Without a second thought, he ran towards the direction where he heard the screeching tires and the honking car horn—which turned out to be the sound belonging to an FD car. But that wasn't exactly what made him freeze to his spot.

The sight of the blood did… along with a figure lying lifelessly on the ground and covered with the red substance all over.

He shook his head slowly then eventually doing so vehemently when he realized that the lifeless figure was too familiar. He did so in denial and disbelief.

It couldn't be, right?

It couldn't be… her.

Before he knew it, he walked—or rather dragged his feet—towards the blood-covered figure lying on its side. Soon after, his walking turned to running when impatience and denial continued to wash over him. He needed to make sure his suspicions were wrong.

He needed to do so in order not to worry anymore.

He ignored his crazily thumping heart as he approached the figure. But his nightmare came true in front of him when one of the onlookers—who turned out to be a doctor and a familiar person, as well—decided to check on the body of a girl lying on that road.

And it was—as he had feared—a girl with long maroon hair… similar to that of—

"Aika…" he muttered in disbelief. "It can't be… right?" With that, he approached the figure as he ignored the others' warnings. "Aika! Aika! How could you let this happen to you? Aika!"

As he continued to shout the girl's name—who really turned out to be Aika in her Seigaku high school uniform—with denial continuously echoing in his head, another figure watched the whole scene.

Just like Kawamura, that figure was also in a state of shock and disbelief in the situation. But that state was also mixed with one other emotion—guilt.

That seaweed-haired boy wearing a Rikkaidai uniform watched the scene in denial and disbelief as he continued to mutter incoherent words that only he could hear. But he was repeating some of his words over and over as he let himself wallow in guilt.

"It's my fault… It's my fault…" were the boy's words that he continued to utter over and over, blaming himself for what happened to the maroon-haired girl now lying lifeless on the ground and covered in blood.

The boy's friends later spotted him now collapsed to his knees.

"Akaya!"

"Kirihara-kun!"

"Kirihara!"

That boy turned out to be the current captain of Rikkaidai Fuzoku Middle School's tennis club—Kirihara Akaya.

Kawamura later saw that seaweed-haired boy with the other Rikkaidai boys (who were the boy's former teammates) comforting Kirihara somehow. But right now, it didn't matter to him. What was important to him was to save Aika as soon as possible.

He had to save her… if he wanted to save his heart from breaking apart and never lose her to the hands of Death.

"Don't give up now, Aika… Do it for me… Just don't give up and live, okay?"


	7. Chance For Survival

**Part 7: Chance For Survival**

Kawamura knew he had never felt this scared his whole life. He had never felt such hopelessness for not being able to do anything other than to stay around and wait for the doctors to finish their job in helping Aika. His best friend was in the operating room at that moment, ith several doctors doing their best to save her at all cost.

At that moment, however, he was waiting all alone for them to finish their job. He hadn't told anyway about it yet. He couldn't afford to disturb them right. And he definitely didn't want to worry them even more.

However, he also considered that though as something selfish on his part. After all, Aika was also their friend, especially the other Columns. Tezuka and the others were also Aika's friend even though they weren't that close yet. But still, Kawamura's friends were as important to Aika as Kana and the others. So how was he supposed to tell them that Aika had the possibility of dying if nothing was done to save her in that operating room?

He had a lot of questions to ask about the incident but he couldn't figure out where to get the answers at this point. He was confused and at the same time, furious at the situation-however it all started-had gotten to this extent. How did it all become worse like this? What in the world was Kirihara doing in that place where the incident happened? Did he know something about this? How did Aika end up getting hit by the car? Why did she have a slash wound on her back as if a sharp blade injured her that much? Was that injury too deep to endanger her life? Would she survive the operation?

The questions in his head was too much that he was desperate enough to get the answers as soon as possible. But he couldn't leave there just yet. Not until he made sure of Aika's condition as stable. He would never leave her now. He would stay there and be with her even when the ordeal was over.

After three long and agonizing hours of waiting and praying, one of the doctors came out of the operating room. Kawamura immediately stood up and approached Dr. Yanai Shingo-a doctor who happened to be someone he knew from a few incidents a year ago.

"Yanai-sensei, how is she? How's Aika? Will she be okay?" he asked continuously and in a hopeful tone, as well.

A heavy sigh escaped from the doctor's mouth before removing the surgical hat on his head and faced him. "Kawamura-kun..."

He didn't like the looks of that. Dr. Yanai's face told him that there was more to come in that ordeal. "Sensei... Please tell me she'll be okay..."

"We did all we can to save her," Dr. Yanai started in a solemn tone. "But the rest will still be up to her."

"What do you mean?" Now Kawamura was really confused and he could feel himself starting to get frustrated over the situation. Aika couldn't possibly be dying, right?

She couldn't be... She musn't...

"The blade that struck her on the back created a deep wound that ruptured a few blood vessels, not to mention that it also reached her spinal cord. From the impact she had during the accident, she had broken a few bones, in addition to the traumatic head injury that will render her in a state of comatose for now. And if she did wake up, I can't guarantee that she would be able to play again... or even walk again," Dr. Yanai gravely stated.

His words had caused Kawamura to collapse to his knees when he suddenly felt so weak. How could something like this happen to Aika? How could such a blade managed to struck her? She was a national karate champion in both elementary and middle school division, for heaven's sake! She could've avoided that. She could've saved herself from the attack.

How did everything end up like this?

 _Just what made you stop fighting for your safety, Aika? How in the world did you end up like this? To not play in both tennis and karate again? No walking? You won't let that happen to you, right?_

"She suffered from severe blood loss, as well, which also resulted in oxygen loss to her brain, causing it to shut down passively. Because of tha, she was under comatose right now. This is why I said that the rest will be up to her. We did our part, now it's time she do hers," the doctor added. He knelt in front of Kawamura and tapped the young man's shoulder. In turn, the high schooler faced him. "Be with her. I can tell that she's important to you. So I'm giving you the permission to stay by her side. Perhaps it would give her a reason to fight for her life. By the way, do you know her parents' contact numbers?"

Kawamura nodded. "I'll just write it down."

"I'll call them for you," Dr. Yanai suggested. "I can tell that you won't be able to tell them everything about this."

The teen was grateful on the suggestion, as he was too weak (in an emotional sense) to even tell Aika's parents that their daughter met an unfortunate accident on the way home. And to think it was an incident that could possibly cost Aika's life.

"Thank you for all that you did, Yanai-sensei," Kawamura said sincerely despite the despair and heaviness he had in his heart at the moment. "I guess I won't know what to do if you're not there at the time."

"Thank me when your friend wakes up, Kawamura-kun. I know, and I can tell that our struggle for her survival in this fight will begin now. The only thing I can say to you is to stay strong. At least do so for her sake."

Kawamura looked at Dr. Yanai once more. The latter's eyes showed no pity for what the boy felt for the girl. Instead, it showcased encouragement and resolve to remain strong to overcome the situation. It was a desperate attempt in doing so but it was for the best that he had to be firm in this situation. Aika would surely need her friends' strength to surpass this trial as she stood on the line that bordered life and death.

Yes... Staying strong was the least of things he could do for her sake. He mustn't falter now.

He nodded and the doctor left him after announcing the ICU room where Aika was transferred right after the operation.

Even though he nearly lost his strength to walk, or even do anything, he tried. He had to reach Aika's room as soon as he could.

If only he knew he would feel ever weaker when he saw Aika's situation, he never should've decided to see her like this.

If only he knew his heart would shatter at the sight of bandages and tubes on her almost lifeless body, he should've gone home already.

But he mustn't think like that now, of all times.

 _Just hang in there, Aika..._ he said inwardly as he approached Aika's bed. He tried his best not to break down in front of her despite the fact that his heart shattered over and over again at the devastating sight of of his best friend's situation. _I'm not going to leave you... Whatever happens, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be with you until it's over. I won't leave you at all._

He made that resolve as he held her cold hand. He cried when he did so and made him kiss it. At least maybe... Just maybe... Aika would know that he was there. She would know that he would never leave.

And perhaps, there would be a way for her to know-even in that oblivion-how much he loved her.

Not just as a friend...

...but as someone more than that.

"I'm not going to leave you... So please stay strong and don't leave me, as well, Aika. I don't know what will happen to me if you did..." he pleaded as he cried silently.

The steady beep of her heart monitor was his only proof that somehow, she was still there...

...alive, in some sense.


	8. Foreboding Feeling's Origins

**Part 8: Foreboding Feeling's Origins**

 _The next day..._

News about Aika's accident hadn't reached the Seigaku students' ears yet since Dr. Yanai made sure the media wouldn't leak the information to the public at all cost. Not only that, it was also the will of Aika's parents since they wanted to know discreetly who would do something like that to their daughter. Sarasugawa Saori-Aika's mother and a renowned lawyer-was expectedly devastated at the sight of her only child's situation. Aika's father Sarasugawa Tanato wanted nothing more than to avenge his daughter but did nothing such as that since he knew Aika would never like that. In fact, it was him who thought Aika not to use martial arts to intentionally hurt anyone and not be blinded with personal emotions that would eventually lead to one's own defeat.

The couple were grateful, nevertheless, at the support from Kawamura Takashi and his family who knew the situation by far. At the very least, they found comfort at the sight of that young man doing his best to be with Aika and wait for her development. This teenage boy had changed their daughter's life a long time ago. This boy did his best to be with Aika at the cost of almost everything. He did it no matter what happened along the way. He never left her-at all.

And now, he was by her side once again.

At that point, they knew Aika was someone special to him. It was only a matter of time before the relationship progressed into something greater.

But this turn of events would now become a test to prove Kawamura's worth to Aika's life. And it was a test that Kawamura had no intention of failing at all.

Mranwhile, Aika's absence in school became a mystery to the others, especially to the other Columns and the other tennis guys. Same goes about Kawamura's absence.

Lunch time came and they gathered on the rooftop. By far, it was the only place where they could talk freely. But their talk only led to speculations forming in their minds that had rooted from a foreboding feeling that the girls felt last night.

Of course, they were surprised that the four girls actually felt the very same thing.

"I thought I was the only one who felt sonething weird last night," Hanako commented with a laugh-albeit a forced one.

"Not to mention, it was a scary one, too," Kazumi added. "That was the first time in a long time that I've felt something like that."

"I won't be surprised if the four of us will say that we ended up not sleeping really well because of that," Kana said.

"I wonder what happened," Miyako contemplated after muttering those words. "Nationals is just around the corner and Aika wasn't someone who would just be absent like this. And to think she did it without a word to any of us."

"Do you think something happened to her, nya?" Kikumaru suddenly blurted out that snapped the four girls out of their musings.

Miyako sighed in near exasperation. "We already knew something happened to her. The only question is what could that 'something' be for her not to be here at school right now."

"Taka-san wasn't at his house when I called there. His mother said he would take a leave of absence for a weekor so. She didn't specify the reason, though," Oishi said, which only frustrated everyone even more.

"First was Aika, and now even Kawamura-kun? Just what in the world was going on with those two?" Hanako blurted out.

"They could have possibly eloped, you know."

Miyako eyed her boyfriend Fuji Syuusuke incredulously. "Syuusuke, this is serious!"

Fuji chuckled. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just want to lighten up the mood for a bit. The more we stay totally serious about this, the more we'll find out that Sarasugawa-san might have ended up in an accident last night and Taka-san possibly knew the truth so he stayed with her." The tensai became serious after that.

At that moment, Miyako could tell that Fuji did have a point on that.

"I pray nothing like that happened. I don't know what I'll do if it ended up true," Kazumi uttered in slight worry and complete seriousness.

"The possibility for Fuji's words to be true is 96% judging from the fact that Sarasugawa-san's parents weren't even in their house and Taka-san's parents were reluctant in disclosing details of his reasons to file a leave of absence at such a crucial time of the year," Inui stated before closing his trusty notebook.

"There could be other possible reasons besides that, right?"

"Perhaps," the data man replied to Hanako's question. The worry that soon placed itself on the Jovian Column's (Hanako's) face was something that wrung his heart, though. But he couldn't take back his words if it was the truth.

At that crucial point, Miyako's phone suddenly rang. The blonde girl frowned at the name that registered on the screen.

"Seiichi?"

"Eh? Yukimura-san? I wonder why he would call you, nya."

"What could possibly be the reason for him to call you?"

"Who knows." But before further questions were to be asked to her, Miyako decided to immediately answer the call if she didn't want it to get redirected to her voice mail. "Hello? Seiichi, what's wrong?"

"Sorry for calling you all of a sudden, Miyako."

"It's okay. As long as you're not moping around there again." She heard a gentle chuckle on the other line. "What made you call me?"

"I need to ask for your help. Yours and Kana-chan's help."

That was when she frowned. "What do you mean you want my help? Is there something wrong?"

"It's about my kouhai, Kirihara Akaya. You know him, right? He was our Junior Ace during middle school. But that's not the issue here. It's just that someone appeared to be targeting him these past days and it was starting to scare him."

'"So you're saying that you want me and Kana-chan to know who's targeting Kirihara-kun? But Seiichi, the person you're looking for could be living in Kanagawa. Not that I mind the distance I have to travel from here to there but-"

"Just listen to me first, Miyako. That person was confirmed to be residing in Tokyo, that's why I'm asking for your help. Not only that, the culprit already attacked Akaya last night."

"What? How is he? Is he okay? Did he get hurt? Did he remember that person's face?"

"As far as I could tell, he saw the culprit's face. But right now, Akaya's in a state of shock because of what happened. Someone actually saved him from getting killed...at the expense of her own safety."

"'At the expense of her own safety?' So you're telling me that a girl saved Kirihara-kun that night?" This was getting ridiculous, in Miyako's point. But Yukimura was serious now that he was talking to her. She could tell that he wasn't joking at all.

If that was the case, then who was the girl that saved Kirihara?

"Seiichi, do you know the girl that you're talking about?" she asked.

But for some weird reason, her heart started beating fast...and she could somehow tell that it was because of nervousness. This was silly. What was there to be nervous about?

"Renji knew her, at least from his childhood friend's stories about her."

"From Yanagi-san's childhood friend? Are you talking about-"

"No, not Inui-san. His other childhood friend who happens to be a girl. Yamazaki Hanako-san. But that's besides the point. What I'm trying to say is that the girl who saved Akaya last night appeared to be someone close to Yamazaki-san. From what Renji told me, that girl was a national champion in karate in both elementary and junior high school division who is said to be Yamazaki-san's rival."

A national champion in karate? Said to be Hanako's rival?

Miyako's eyes widened in surprise. She had the urge to let her cellphone slipped from her heart but tried her best not to. Not now...

"You're kidding, right? It can't be her... Aika would've avoided that. She could've taken that bastard down..." she muttered in slight denial that even her friends heard.

All of them stiffened at Miyako's mention of Aika's name.

"Miyako, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Miyako. But I want to let you know that it wasn't Akaya's fault. It's just that-"

Miyako sighed but it was ragged. At that point, she had to rein in her emotion if she wanted to discover the truth. Her sigh made Yukimura stop talking.

"I know that, silly. And it's okay. Thanks for telling me. But that's not the only reason why you called, right?"

"Yeah. For some weird reason, Akaya wanted to avenge that girl who suffered and ended up in an accident in his place. I can understand that he was guilty because of what happened to the girl but I don't want another devastating incident to happen again. This is the reason I called you since you and Kana-chan are the only people who can help me with this. I wanted to ask Mamoru-san's help, as well, but the maid at the mansion said that he went to Paris two days ago. I don't want to disturb Hotaru-chan and Nanasaki-buchou with this issue so I didn't tell them even though they would provide some help. You know I'm not a good investigator, right?"

She heard a faint chuckle, but it was obvious to her that it was a forced one. It was like Yukimura was forcing himself to laugh just to lighten up the mood but failed.

"Where's Kirihara-kun right now?" she asked after a few moments.

Yukimura mentioned the location which turned out to be a familiar hospital-Beika Central Hospital. Then that could possibly mean...

 _Yanai-sensei or even Shouda-sensei knew about this,_ she thought as her brows furrowed. _But why didn't they call us about this?_

The conversation ended as soon as they agreed to meet at the hospital that Yukimura mentioned. As soon as the call ended, Miyako collapsed to her knees that surprised the others.

"Miyako!"

"Are you okay?"

"Miya-can, what's wrong? What happened?"

Miyako stood a few deep breaths first-no matter how ragged because she was quivering in anger and disbelief-before speaking. "We need to go to Beika Central Hospital. Aika-chan is there."

"The hospital?"

"And we need to find the bastard who took her down like that."

"What are you talking about? Miyako-chan, will you please make yourself clear with this? You're confusing us," Kazumi said with her brows furrowed, not to mention her voice was laced with confusion and worry, as well.

The blonde girl faced her friends with a grave look on her face. The others were taken aback. "The foreboding feelin we felt last night was related to Aika-chan's accident."

"ACCIDENT?!" They all exclaimed.


End file.
